


Slow Down The Song

by strawberrynebulas



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, Implied Smut, Lmao travis thinks hes straight, M/M, Multi, enemies to lovers maybe???, first fic pls be gentle uwu, i have about as much a clue where this is going than you do, maybe actual smut i havent decided, prom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrynebulas/pseuds/strawberrynebulas
Summary: Travis. Was. Straight. No doubt about that. But prom night falls upon Nockfell High and Travis wakes up with the very real possibility that that one inalienable truth could be shattered. Now, he has to seek out the ass who made him commit such an egregious sin.





	1. Chapter 1

Sunday, May 24, 1:38 PM. 

Travis yawns and rubs the sleep from his eyes as the sunlight creeps through his window. Last night was the night of the Nockville High Senior Prom, and the whole graduating class showed up. It was the highest attendance rate for a school event all year. It was the talk of the entire school, and lived up to expectations. The music was loud, the gym was decorated, and the punch was unexpectedly delicious.

Even so, Travis finds it hard to remember most of the night. The headaches creeping up the front of his temples don’t help the fact, either. It’s only until he finds a note on the pillow next to him he becomes concerned with that fact. In very neat, precise handwriting, it states the following:

“Sorry for leaving so early. I had fun last night.”

No name. No indication of who left it. Oh god, what did he do? WHO did he do?

Travis searched around his room for any sort of clue, any indication of who could’ve been in his room last night. After almost a half hour, all he found was a red Solo cup half-filled with punch on his dresser, a Trojan wrapper and… oh god.

It was a tie. Travis found a tie on his bedroom floor. One that he recognized didn’t belong to him.

The dark red strip of silk haunted him. As far as he could remember, no girls showed up in suits except for Maple, and she left with Chug five minutes in. Apparently, prom wasn’t enough for them, but the local IHOP was. He started panicking. He couldn’t be a fag, he was straight! Sure, he had some rare occasions where he would doubt it but… no, no. He was definitely straight. In a panicked frenzy, he tried to think up who could’ve convinced them into such a sinful act until landing on...

Of course! The fags from school! The group of those four weird kids who always show up in his worst moments. Goddamn those fucks to hell! They’re probably the ones who made him do this! Tomorrow, he planned to find out exactly what happened, and beat up the guy… person responsible.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday, May 25, 11:59 AM.

Travis waited all day for the chance to interrogate those dickweeds. After all, who else in the school could it have been? For the first half of the day, Travis rolled over the likely suspects.

Sal Fisher. Creepy, always wore his stupid mask to school. When Travis first saw him in his homeroom class plopping his bag on the desk in front of his, he figured he was just some emo girl. However, when their teacher called roll and Sal’s name was called, Travis was disgusted. He switched seats.

Larry Johnson. The least gay looking out of all of them despite the hair. His defining flaw though was his taste in music. Larry constantly had satanic metal blasting through his headphones, leaving a faint buzzing noise to annoy poor Travis to his wit’s end in 5th period. He still considers it Larry’s fault for the detention he received in that class for fighting him about it.

Todd Morrison. Fucking dweeb. The biggest fag out of all of them, despite Sally Face being the leader of their little gay cult. Travis really didn’t have much to say about him. He was always quiet and kept to himself, though Travis wished it was the same way with his sexuality. Out of all of them, Todd is the most obviously gay. He’s the only one of them who outright admits it. Well, Travis admits that it’s at least a start.

And finally, the one he’s hoping is behind all this, Ashley Campbell. She’s the most normal out of all of them. Kind and loving, Travis just figured that she just ended up with the wrong friends. If it wasn’t for the rest if them, he’d love to get to know her. And while yes, Ashley was bisexual, Travis didn’t see as much of a problem with that. Since Leviticus only states that two men shouldn’t lie together, women would be a little bit more okay than men when it came to that sort of thing, right? 

Though she wasn’t wearing a tie like the one found on the floor and later shoved under his mattress, he figured there might’ve been a chance that it was all some sort of prank to make him think he was gay. Or worse, some sort of tactic to turn him gay.

12:00 PM. The lunch bell rings as students shuffle spare papers and notebooks together to dart out the door. Travis decided on his first witness to interrogate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Wow, thank you so much for the positive feedback!! This is the first fanfic I’ve ever written and just the fact that almost 70 people even took the time to look at it means a lot!! Thank you!!
> 
> I’ll try and keep as consistent as I can with chapters. I have a general idea for the direction of this fic, but I’m mainly winging it. Anyway, thank you all again, and I’ll see you next upload!


	3. Chapter 3

Monday, May 25, 12:06 PM.

Travis spots his first witness to interrogate just outside of a hallway. It had a few classrooms, but they seemed empty, so he was safe from any teachers who would get on his case about him being alone in a hallway with another person.

Ashley was leaned against the wall outside Mrs. Packerton’s room, playing a game on her cell. This was his chance.

“Hey, freak,” Travis called out down the hallway, walking up to the girl.

“Ew, back off Phelps.” Ashley sneered. “Don’t you have some poor kid’s lunch money to steal?”

“Cut the act, bitch,” snapped Travis “I need information and you’re gonna give it to me whether you like it or not.”

Travis, now close enough to see the imperfections in Ashley’s eyeliner, slams his forearm into the wall behind her head. Ashley stares defiantly at her tormenter.

“I don’t owe you shit.”

She knees him in the stomach and attempts to dash away, but not before Travis grips onto her arm and pulls her back. His face contorts into a strained, toothy grimace. “Tell me what happened at prom night or I’ll smash your head in!”

Ashley’s look of distain turned into a stifled laugh, then to a loud cackle. “Seriously? That it?”

Travis lets go of her arm, embarrassed now. Why was she laughing? Did she know? Did everyone know? Travis backs up a bit. “Forget it, I don’t give a shit. Who gives a fuck about that lame ass prom anyway-”

“No, no, dude I’ll tell you,” she manages through the laughs “Just, like, don’t try and beat up anymore people trying to figure it out.”

Travis hesitates. Does he really want to know? Can he really trust this crazy bitch?

Well, he figures this is the only chance he’s got. They both sit down as Ashley recalls her memories of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Happy v-day! Sorry it’s been so long since I’ve updated, I’ve kinda been wrapped up in writing a DND campaign for my party. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you again so much for the support!!


End file.
